Body talking
by Kassy1023
Summary: When Marinette is feeling down, our favorite blogger swoops in. Leaning between K and T for one or two curses and talking about the female body.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Miraculous! series or characters in any way shape or form. All rights are to Thomas Austruc and his team.

On a Friday night of a particularly stressful week, our odd couple was having a sleepover above the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie Patisserie. Our undercover heroine suggested a night of freedom and relaxation as her parents had their monthly date night and wouldn't be back until late. Alya was in her night shirt and bottoms. She was laying on Marinette's chaise and waiting for her to finish changing into her night attire.

"Ughhh!" Alya looked up from her phone and found Marinette in the bathroom frowning at her reflection. She'd been doing that a lot since Lila came to their school. The pretty little liar had a cling to Adrien that rivaled Chloe's. She crept up to the sulking bluenette and gave her a hug. "What's wrong girl?", she asked."It's me.", said Marinette, her voice was small and quavering. "Ever since Lila got here she's been all over Adrien. It's bad enough when Chloe throws herself at him, but now I have to work twice as hard for his attention! He's always off in a daze lately. With those two around with their perfect bodies, what guy wouldn't?", her frown deepened. "I'm just a skinny little nobody...".

Alya stared at her best friend in in disbelief.

"Perfect, really?"

"Yeah..."

"Look Mari, I think you need to wear my glasses because your perception is seriously out of whack. No one truly has a perfect body. For one, everyone has a different perception of it in some way. Just look at cultures all over the world! You or your mom might be the ideal woman in China, me in Haiti, or even Mylene in a part of the world. There may be an ideal body from a medical standpoint, but that's mostly for health reasons. Plus Chloe and Lila are not perfect."

"Why do you say that?"

"Would you like a physical or social explanation?"

"Well they're obviously not perfect socially. Chloe is a high maintenance whiny snob who thinks everyone loves her! And Lila, well, she could be a nice person if she wasn't a pathological liar. But from a physical standpoint I don't stand a chance."

"You're kidding right?"

"Look Mari, Chloe may have a model build with her height, but she is really skinny, and not in a good way. Plus, you have more of a shape. You looked a little bit thin earlier in the school year, but you are definitely kicking now! Check out those muscles!" She made Marinette flex her arms in the mirror, finally getting a chuckle out of her.

They walked back over to the chaise. "I have been working out, but you and Lila have a lot more to work with. Chloe is like what, an A cup?"

"More like just got out of a trainer, but continue." Alya joked.

I'm a 32 C. Lila has hips and is probably a high C, but you have serious curves!"

"Listen girl, you may not believe it, but I'm actually thicker than I look."

"What do you mean?"

"I weigh more than you think I do. I'm actually a little overweight, per my last doctor visit.", she ended softly with a bit of an edge. Marinette was confused, Alya certainly didn't look it. "I usually wear baggy clothes to hide my figure or tight clothes to accentuate it.".

"Weight aside, all of that," Marinette gestured to her friends torso and hips "makes you look like an hourglass!"

"The power of fabrics.", she giggled. "But endowment is nowhere near as cracked up as it seems, I wish knew that in fifth grade.".

"What happened in fifth grade?".

"Until then I was confident in how I looked. I was a bit chubbier than some of the other girls but no one cared and neither did I. Then came Keari. He was this boy I had a small crush on. We were good friends until one day he found out I liked him. He said he wanted to be friends and I was cool with that. But later on, he decided to be a total asshat and make fun of my chest. He called me tiny titties and I didn't know what he meant till I went home and looked it up. I was crushed. I thought no one would care about that stuff until I was in high school. Then I started to wear push up bras and stuffed the others with tissues."

"WHAT?!"Marinette burst out, she couldn't stop laughing.

"Did anybody notice?."

"No, it's like anyone paid extra attention to me but it made me feel better. Although one time a couple of them fell out."

Marinette cracked up again."Did you lie?"

"Obviously. It just so happened to be spring so I claimed I had them because of allergies."

"You sly fox you."

"Ah yes, but middle school completely sucked in that aspect. The boob fairy sprinkled too much magic dust and I started out with 34 D's!"

"That doesn't sound so bad..."

"Oh yes it was. I couldn't **stop** wondering what people thought of me. I started wearing tons of tight T-shirts, totally ineffective by the way, until my friends Caleb and Josh called me out on it."

"What'd you tell them?"

"I got a bit angry at them and said it was none of their business. But they were right. I wasn't popular with guys and I thought that was the only way to get noticed. I wore stuff that showed just enough but not enough to get sent to the office."

"So the the guys where a complete no go?"

"Yup. Looking back now, it was actually **_really_** stupid. But the worst is when I wasn't trying to impress anybody. I actually had to retake yearbook pictures for **_two years_** in a row cause the staff said when they cropped it, I looked 'inappropriate'."

"No way!"

"YES WAY! And my necklines weren't any where **near** as bad as **certain** girls who tried to show off even though they had **less**. But **_they_** never got in trouble!"

"That sounds like a _seriously_ messed up school."

"Most certainly. But alas, those same ones were in extended day with me. They _always_ had something to say. They claimed I was always flirting with some guy or I liked them. Simply because I was leaned over a table when I was just getting closer to hear them. I couldn't wear a button up or zip up being even slightly lower by accident without them making it their business!"

"Did you kick their butts?"

"I would've but I had better things to do than fight with those snobby ballerinas."

"Well that sucks...what size are you now?"

"36DD."

"What the heck?!"

"Told you the boob fairy sprinkled too much magic dust. DD. Stands for double damage to breathing, backs, bras, and double black eyes when I run." Alya joked.

"Whoa. Hearing all that has _definitely_ made me feel better."

"I hoped it would"

"But seriously, I had no idea."

"There's a lot things you don't know about me." she said with a smirk.

"Well now you're just **oozing** with confidence. That rubs of on me sometimes, especially when it comes to Adrien." breathed Marinette.

"That might be true, but a lot of that comes from you. She held Marinette's face and stared straight in the eye.

"You have took on and succeeded in some challenges that even _I_ would be scared to do. You designed something that impressed your _super intimidating_ fashion idol, along with holding your ground when you saw that Chloe had copied your design. You've made your favorite rock star _so_ pleased that he asked you to design his album cover that tons of people adored, including him. You won the Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 tournament. You kept our class functioning when we had an akuma try to enslave us all, you've stood up to Chloe on _numerous_ occasions, and even when everyone wanted you to be class rep, you still made it a fair vote because you wanted people to choose you based on how you can help them, not because the other candidate sucked. You are a sweet, generous, strong, talented, and beautiful girl, inside and out. And if Adrien can't figure that out soon, to heck with his hot but oblivious butt! I know if the circumstances were different, YOU might have ended up with Nino."

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Alright, but there's always Nathaniel.", Alya sing-songed."

I don't know, he was a bit creepy when he was akumatized."

"Marinette, when have you held a grudge against someone based on what they did when they were akumatized? Especially since they don't have control and forget what they did?"

"I guess you're right. And Alya?"

"Yeah Mari?"

"Thanks for helping me feel better."

"No problem. Besides, you have much to learn young grasshopper."

"Shut up!", yelled Marinette as she hit her with a pillow.

"That's it! No more Mrs. Nice Guy!" Alya chased her around the room as the pair laughed and ran into the night.

AN:

Howdy partners! Thank y'all for coming to my very first rodeo! Originally, I was going to do this with just about all the other students in a one shot, but my idea expanded most with this pair. Leave in your review if that's something you'd be interested in. All events told by Alya were true,(yeah, I was an interesting kid) I chose her because we were the most similar in build. Also, the boob fairy tidbit was something I got from the book Once Dead Twice Shy so that belongs to the author. Let me know about any grammatical errors or what seems off to you. Your criticism will be appreciated, as long as it isn't straight up hateful. Have a cookie for the road!

~Kas out!


End file.
